


Bad Moon Rising

by Awesommeammy



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, In later chapters - Freeform, Lycaon - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifter, Shifter, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, lycan, more violence, there will probably be more action, this is my first fic and im a little nervous ahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesommeammy/pseuds/Awesommeammy
Summary: “What are you?” Taehyung whispered, trembling so severely he could not tell if it was in fear or from the cool chill of the night air.“Have you ever heard the story of Lycaon?” Jungkook replied, eyes cast down in despair.“N-no” Taehyung stuttered out, confusion gracing his moonlit features.------------------------------------Inexplicable things were happening in Taehyung's life and he couldn't seem to stop them happening. He always heard stories of monsters lurking in the shadows, but he never believed they'd be after him. He should have paid more attention to what his parents told him growing up, but now it was too late.Navigating university in a new city, making new friends and fitting in all is hard enough without suddenly having wolves following him and getting in the middle of a turf war that no one could explain.





	1. Beginnings hold Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> I see a bad moon a-rising  
> I see trouble on the way

_Laughter rang out in the home, the warmth of the evening spreading throughout the walls and into the hearts of the four people sat around the dinner table. Celebratory cheers of congratulations sung through the night. Hugs and embarrassing, love-filled cheek kisses encompassed the evening. Warm delicious food sat atop the table, soon filling grateful bellies. Tears of disbelief and pride stained the cheeks of the parents, whispers of “I love you” sang out masquerading as “I’m so proud of you”._

_Taehyung kissed his mother on the cheek one more time as his father put a reassuring pat on his_

_back before he bid his son goodnight. The young eighteen-year-old, fresh graduate leapt out the door singing promises of “I’ll be back before eleven”. Without casting another look back at his parents, the young male sailed into the black car of his friend. Adolescent cheers and laughter decorated the evening._

_In the corner of his eye Taehyung noticed a scuffle, a brief movement just beyond the tree line of the small reserve opposite Taehyung’s house, uncommon at this hour. Turning to look, he saw the unmistakeable flash of yellow eyes before his friend revved the car and sailed into the night. Without a second thought the boy let go of his worries, after all he was celebrating tonight._

_The party was in full swing by the time the trio of boys arrived. Greeted with drinks and cheers of solidarity, the boys immediately began to dance and celebrate. Hours and many drinks later, Taehyung found himself once again releasing his cares and years of built up school stress on the dance floor. Uncaring and unaware of the throngs of people doing just the same as him, the boy moved comfortably with the music, letting it fill the air, letting it fill his lungs. Undeniable feelings of hope and security flooded his senses as he lost himself in the moment._

_However, suddenly he was overcome with the feeling of being watched. The boy turned his head and glanced toward the back wall where he spotted a middle-aged man, too old to be at this party, looking straight at him. Long, garish hands hung out the sleeves of the sweat shirt he was wearing. The hands looked old, wrinkles adorning the long, angular fingers. Panic filled the young boy. The man’s face was obscured slightly by the large, black hoodie the man wore. All Taehyung could see was the unmistakable twinkle of yellow eyes under the fabric._

_The boy turned to locate his friends, but after a moment of not being able to spot them, Taehyung cast one more look at the menacing figure in the corner and shot out crowd toward the front door. The shadowy figure struck such hot fear into his being that he reacted without so much as a second thought. He couldn’t describe why he felt such unbridled fear, perhaps it was because no one else paid the figure any mind as though only Taehyung could see him. Or maybe it was the jagged scar that crossed directly over his eye, beginning at the man’s hairline and ending just before his lip, creating the illusion of a Cheshire smile._

_Leaping out the door and into the night he heard one of his friends yell, “Taehyung! Where are you going, mate? Are you okay?” However, Taehyung didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, simply kept running, willing the unnerving feeling of being watched, surveyed, stalked, away._

_Taehyung continued to sail down the street, dodging poles and pedestrians, fleeting eyes casting behind himself, searching for the strange figure, willing him not to follow. Crossing roads without so much as a glance as he eagerly tried to make his way home. An additional feeling of dread and concern beginning to bloom within the young boy’s chest._

_The street lamps cast artificial yellow upon the boys red face as he made his way up his street. Slowing down as he approached, the boy began to notice the far-off sound of sirens and the subtle flash of blue and red cast down the street. A hot ball of dread dropped in the boys stomach as once again he began bolting up his street. Hot, ragged breaths unevenly coming out his mouth. His legs ached, and his chest burned, but he couldn’t stop, not when this feeling was so apparent in him._

_The boy could finally see his house, crowds of people surrounded it, police cars and ambulances were stationed outside it. The boy let out a fearful whimper and pushed through the crowd only to see his house surrounded by bright, brash yellow police tape cautioning him not to enter. Taehyung pushed past the tape screaming “That’s my house! My family’s in there! Let me in please, someone tell me what’s going on.” A policeman grabbed him by the waist and brought him to his chest telling him he “wouldn’t want to go in there” promising lies of “everything’s going to be okay.”_

_No matter how hard Taehyung struggled against this man’s chest, yelling pleas to be let inside. But he couldn’t break out of the officer’s hold. Moments later he spotted the unmistakable white of the pure sheet laid mockingly over the harsh, garish black of the haunting body bag._

_The whole world froze._

_Taehyung could hear nothing but his own heart beat in his ears, could feel nothing. The soft wisps of wind floating through the night air, dulled murmurs of talking from the surrounding crowd. Nothing moved, everything slowed, the world seemed to stop for a brief, calm second._

_Suddenly the world started up again as Taehyung let out a shrieking wail and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around him in an awkward, desperate embrace. Two more stretchers followed that one, the last a dash smaller than the other two._

_Someone came over to wrap Taehyung in a blanket as he continued to scream, his wails ringing out across the town. The feeble attempts at comforting himself doing nothing to mask the undeniable break of his own heart. The policeman now placing soft, calming strokes on his back in an attempt to comfort him. As Taehyung cast on last glance up at his house, lit up with blue and red lights, he heard the chilling howl of a wolf ring through the air, sounding almost victorious and taunting._

_It wasn’t until later Taehyung realised, Daegu doesn’t have wolves._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First days are always daunting. First days at a new job, first days of elementary school, first days of high school. Taehyung had experienced them all. But his first day at university was by far the scariest so far. Venturing into a new place knowing absolutely no one is scary enough, venturing into a new place knowing no one in a completely new city is downright bone chilling.

Taehyung had recently moved to Seoul in preparation for his first year of university. He was excited to leave his town after the harsh memories of the place began weighing him down. His home town held haunting memories of family, ones he willed himself to forget. Taehyung had graduated high school two years ago, however due to unforeseen horrors he had decided to put off going to university for the time being. On the night of Taehyung’s graduation, he had arrived home only to discover his family had been brutally murdered in a scene so horrendous the police had great difficulty identify the bodies. The only indication it had been Taehyung’s family at all, was that the events unfolded within his home, whilst he was out celebrating his graduation with his friends.

He remembered leaving his home that evening promising his parents he would be back before eleven. Kissing his mother on the cheek before turning and running out the door, without so much as a glance back. Clambering into his friends black car, the movement in the tree line next to his house. The unmistakable flash of yellow eyes before his friend sped off down the street. Some days he remembers every moment of that night in great clarity, other days he struggles to remember any detail, the light blush on his parents cheeks from the champagne, his sister’s proud smile and tight embrace. Some days not remembering is worse.

Sometimes, Taehyung wishes he had been in that house with them when it happened, had died along with his family, but then Taehyung realises his family wouldn’t want that for him, they would want him to keep living, to live in their honour and carry on their memory. This gave him the strength he needed every day to keep going. The memory of his parents and his younger sister.

Fortunately, Taehyung was not the one to find his family’s bodies. He fears if he had, continuing on would be considerably more difficult. No, the neighbours rang the police after they heard what they described as “chilling screams and the unmistakable sounds of a ferocious beast.” The police were hesitant to accept the suggestion of an animal, given as they lived in urban Daegu, however after witnessing the brutal remains of the Kim family, they supported the theory of a wild animal attack. Taehyung, following the events of that night, fled Daegu and for the last two years was living with his grandmother on her farm just outside the area. She would often warn him against venturing into the deep thicket of bush surrounding her farm, warning of wild animals insisting Taehyung be wary, but Taehyung wasn’t too fussed as he rarely left the property during his time of mourning.

He found living with his grandmother cathartic. To have someone going through the same thing as you allows you to feel less alone. She helped him get some semblance of normalcy back, insisting he help with everyday tasks on the farm. Everyday he would wake up at five in the morning, feed the various animals on the property before making breakfast and setting out to do other menial tasks that needed doing that day such as building a fence or herding the sheep. It wasn’t much, but by doing these simple tasks his grandmother had returned some normality to his life and he would be forever thankful.

One day, after Taehyung had finished wrangling the chickens back into the pen for the evening, he got a glimpse into the very reason his grandmother had warned him away from the wooded area that surrounded her property. At first Taehyung brushed off the light movement in the distance. But once he began to hear the distressed whines of the sheep and the chickens began to fuss around running off for shelter, he realised this wasn’t just a trick of his mind. Taehyung slowly approached the line of trees off the property eyeing it for any movement. That’s when he noticed a large, brown creature just beyond the thicket of trees. He let out a panicked gasp, taking a shocked step backwards, stumbling slightly as the creature began to approach Taehyung.

He looked the large beast in the eyes as it emerged from the tree line. The unmistakable yellow of its eyes boring into his soul. Fear and panic rooting Taehyung to his spot he began to realise this beast wasn’t friendly, it didn’t hold curiosity in its eyes. No, when Taehyung looked into those eyes all he saw was anger and animosity. Just as the beast was about to leap at Taehyung, his grandmother came sailing out the door, screaming and charging at the beast with a large gun strapped to her shoulder. Before Taehyung could blink, the large dog turned and bolted into the safety of the trees.

His grandmother brought Taehyung to her front assessing his condition for any injuries, any discernible ailments. When she deemed Taehyung okay, she immediately embraced him, releasing worried breaths, hot tears bounding off Taehyungs shoulder as she exclaimed, “what were you thinking, Taehyung? That is a wild animal, I’ve told you to be careful. It was going to kill you Taehyung! Oh, please not you too they can’t get you too.” Before Taehyung could respond and query what it was she meant, she burrowed her tear-stained face into the crook of his shoulder and began to violently sob.

Up until now, Taehyung hadn’t known the extent of the effects the family tragedy had on his grandmother. He knew she was hurting, but didn’t know it was encompassing her whole being, suffering so silently whilst he was locking himself away, grieving alone in fear of sinking too far into the depths of isolationist coping. It was this moment that Taehyung realised he wasn’t the only one hurting excruciatingly.  He wasn’t the only one to lose family that day. He simply burrowed his head into his grandmothers neck and let the tears fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung’s grandmother was ecstatic when he announced he applied to the Seoul National University and was promptly accept. When he showed her the acceptance letter she cried and hugged him so tightly that, for a moment, Taehyung felt hopeful again.

So, Taehyung packed up his life and moved to Seoul, and within a week was starting university. He was doing an art degree, as his mother and father always commented on how talented he was and regularly encouraged him to do what he loved. This spurred on his desire to move on.

Moving to Seoul was daunting but he took it in his stride, he was excited to start a new chapter in his life. Moving to the city a week before he started classes gave him ample time to wander around and discover the hidden beauties of the area. Taehyung, on his second day in the city stumbled upon an almost hidden park. He fell in love with it instantly, it reminded him somewhat of a park back in Daegu where he used to play with his sister. He smiled bitterly when he remembered that.

The park was small but had an expanse of trees and a small pond where Taehyung loved to sit and draw when he went. He could sit there for hours due to the relative silence the park awarded and the wonderful weather the city had been experiencing as of late. The day before he started at SNU he found himself once again at this small park, sitting under the shade of a large tree, just close enough to the small pond that he could see the buzzing of insects atop its surface. He sat there for so long, so wrapped in that piece he was creating, that he hardly noticed the passing of time. Before he knew it, darkness surrounded him, and it was time to go home.

However, upon realising he should get going, he noticed movement in the bush just opposite him. Freezing Taehyung subtly surveyed the area wondering if it were perhaps a trick of his mind or if it truly did happen. As he began packing up his things into his leather bag, he once again noticed movement in the bush as it gave a subtle shake. Freezing once again Taehyung glanced over at the bush to see a small snout protruding from it. Panic icing his veins, Taehyung decided the best option was to act as though he hadn’t see it, fearing that acknowledgement would spook the animal into violent action. Slowly, Taehyung finished packing his things into his bag and stood up, not letting the bush stray from his peripheral. As Taehyung took a step in the direction of the park’s exit, he noticed the dog-like-creature observing him with what could only be regarded as curiosity. He continues his trek toward the exit, all the while noticing the creature exiting the bush.

Taehyung began to realise that this animal displayed more curiosity than animosity and when he realised this he tactfully, calmly announced, “I know you’re there, I wont hurt you as long as you don’t hurt me, deal?”

He slowly turned to face the creature, not looking it in the eye as he remembered what his grandmother had taught him about dogs after that day.

However, Taehyung realised rather late that this creature whilst yes, a canine, could hardly be considered a dog. This was a large, furry animal closer to that of a wolf. Remembering the events that transpired earlier that summer, he approached this situation with extreme caution. Noticing the colour of the creatures eyes bore more of a striking red than the chilling yellow that had been haunting him, as well as the kindness and caution in the creatures eyes, he slowly extended his hand out to the creature, all the while muttering that he wasn’t a threat, that the animal could trust him.

Timidly, the animal approached Taehyung as though it were more cautious of him than he was of it. The wolf finally sniffed his hand before rewarding it a subtle lick in acceptance. Taehyung couldn’t help but giggle, extending his hand to put the top of the wolf’s head and down his neck to under his chin. The look in the wolf’s eyes displayed that of cheekiness and mirth as it nosed up to lick Taehyung’s face, earning an exasperated whine from the man. Taehyung admired the wolf’s thick coat. Almost black in entirety, the wolf’s smooth coat shone beautifully in the evening light. The wolf was enormous; reaching up to Taehyung’s hip, when he stood; towering over him when he sat.

The wolf sat in front of Taehyung enjoying the pampering and attention it was receiving. Closing its eyes in relaxed delight, Taehyung continued to coo at the animal, gushing about how cute it was, how soft and calm. When Taehyung began calling him cute and precious, the wolf opened his eyes and once more licked Taehyung across his face, smug look contrasting Taehyung’s unamused one. “Okay, don’t like being called cute? Well too bad because you’re adorable,” Taehyung said in response, much to the chagrin of the wolf.

What baffled Taehyung the most about this encounter was that this wolf displayed no obvious aggression towards Taehyung. In fact, Taehyung supposed this animal rather liked him. The large creature stood up and began nosing just under Taehyung’s chin, light whines rumbling in its chest. Taehyung sensing his distress, continued patting and reassuring the animal that he wasn’t going anywhere, wondering what the problem was. When the wolf finally pulled away from Taehyung’s neck, the look in its eyes made Taehyung once again freeze, as it looked unmistakably human, and above that, was filled with affection and adoration. Taehyung also marvelled how it appeared that the wolf had realised something, something life changing. As he began to continue patting it, the dog huffed and licked Taehyung’s face once more before going back to continue nosing at Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung giggled, “What is it buddy? Do I smell good, huh?” The wolf simply whined, as though agreeing with Taehyung.

Just as Taehyung and the wolf were getting comfortable, the creature suddenly stood to attention and glanced behind him. Taehyung turned his attention to where the wolf was looking and noticed two more wolves approaching. Just as large in size, however one wolf was slightly smaller and almost entirely a light brown, whilst the other was a startling grey. The wolf in front of Taehyung immediately began to let out an angry growl, hackles on his back standing up, as the wolf assumed a fighting position.

The two wolves responded just as angrily, furious animalistic snarls rang out across the once peaceful park. Taehyung slowly rose, drawing the attention of the two strange creatures as they showed an obvious interest in Taehyung. The wolf Taehyung was previously patting looked back at him and sent him a whine, almost to tell him to run, before he turned back to the two creatures and sprinted toward them. Taehyung turned on his heel and bolted out of the park, hearing the pursuit of a wolf on his tail, glancing back to see the smaller brown one chasing after him. Taehyung took a sharp corner, throwing the wolf off balance as he sprinted down the street. In the corner of his eye, Taehyung saw a white blur knock the wolf behind him down, giving Taehyung enough time to sprint far enough away. When Taehyung chanced a glance behind him, he noticed that another wolf had knocked the one chasing him down, it was entirely white and smaller than the wolf from earlier.

Taehyung continued running as fast as he could down through the city to his dorm, only once he was behind his door did he allow himself to breathe. What had just happened? Everything happened so quickly he hadn’t had time to process the events. Only now did Taehyung realise how strikingly odd the whole encounter was.

Willing himself to calm down he sunk to the floor bringing his knees to his chest, his head to his knees. Deep, shuddering breaths shook his body as he tried to make sense of the situation. Why was there a wolf in Seoul? Further, why were there multiple wolves in Seoul? Why was one wolf so friendly to him whilst another tried to kill him?

Nothing was making sense, so Taehyung simply crawled to his bed, laid on his side and willed himself to sleep. After all, he did start university tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

When Taehyung awoke the next morning, his muscles ached from his impromptu sprint through Seoul. He had a throbbing headache, evidence of a lack of sleep due to the stress and fear brought on from the night’s event. Picking up his phone, Taehyung looked through bleary, sleep-crusted eyes down at the time. Jumping to sudden alertness, he realised he was unfavourably late. He leapt up, changing out of yesterday’s dirty clothing into fresh jeans and a simple sweatshirt, before grabbing his bag and phone and rushing out the door. Barrelling down the staircase of his apartment building and into the busy, city streets, Taehyung immediately took off toward the campus.

When he approached campus, he made his way toward the administration building to collect a campus map, and outline of additional activities operating throughout the day as part of start of semester. Exiting the building, he peered down at the map trying to locate his first class, moving in what he hoped was the right direction.

However, it occurred to him pretty quickly that he was hopelessly, and unforgivably lost. He had been staring at the campus map for ten minutes and still couldn’t locate his class. He felt the beginnings of panic stirring in him and tears began to blur his vision. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this, maybe this was a ridiculous idea, what was he thinking? Taehyung dropped to his knees, head in his hands and tears rolled down his cheeks. The emotions of the last few years piling on top of the distress of his first day making his breathing difficult and his chest tight. It was then that he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and the soft words, “Hey man, are you alright?”

When Taehyung looked up through his blurred vision he was greeted by a man around his age. Taehyung noticed a fleeting look of recognition pass through the strangers eyes before it disappeared. The stranger didn’t say anything to indicated he knew Taehyung though, so Taehyung assumed it was simply a mistake.

Taehyung’s first thought was that he was beautiful. He was short but looked strong and muscular. He had inviting, kind eyes that made Taehyung immediately trust him. The stranger’s hair was an almost white blonde, accenting the stunning features of the male.

“I-I’m lost a-and it’s my first day” Taehyung stuttered out, glancing down in shame, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. Where do you need to go? I’ll help you find your way.” The short man replied. Taehyung handed the man his map and pointed out where it was he needed to go, insisting he was fifteen minutes late and had no idea where he was. The man laughed and uttered “I know someone who has many classes in that building, come on follow me, we’re actually pretty close.” So, the man helped Taehyung up and led him in the direction of his class.

“I’m Jimin by the way, second year dance and bio double major. What about you?” The man asked, tossing an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders.

“U-uh, I’m Taehyung, as you already know it’s my first year. U-um I’m an art major,” Taehyung responded hesitantly, still reeling from the emotional attack he experienced earlier.

“How old are you Taehyung? You look a little older than most first years.”

“U-uhm, I’m 21. I took some years off before I started, what about you?” Taehyung asked in response.

“Ah! Me too!! I can’t believe we’re the same age! Now we have to be the best of friends!” Jimin’s excitement puzzled Taehyung and scared him a little, but he was equally as relieved that maybe he wasn’t all alone in this city anymore.

They continued on their way, Jimin pointing out places on the campus to visit and meet up. Buildings his classes are in, buildings his friend’s classes are in. Places he sits and eats with his friends. Taehyung kept hearing all about Jimin’s friends and pondered for a minute if that by being friends with Jimin, he would become friends part of his social circle too. For a fleeting moment, Taehyung felt that warmth of hope again, that maybe everything was going to be alright. His thoughts were interrupted as they approached Taehyung’s classroom and Jimin removed his arm from around Taehyung’s shoulders.

“Well, here you are. Hey, you should give me your number, so I can show you around campus and maybe meet up for coffee or something after class. Is that cool?” Jimin asked rather excitedly.

“Uh yeah sure, I’d like that.” Taehyung allowed himself to smile, the loneliness he felt after arriving into the city dissipating some, as he handed his phone over to Jimin to give his number.

“Great, I’ll text you later yeah? I can’t wait to-“, before Jimin could finish his sentence he was distracted by something behind Taehyung, something which had the hairs on Taehyung’s body standing on edge, goosebumps erupting on his skin. Puzzled due to his body’s visceral reaction, Taehyung began to wonder what had caused this.

As Taehyung went to turn around he heard the person behind him utter “Ah Jimin, what a pleasure seeing you down these parts of campus. And who’s this beauty?”

Whoever this was sounded cocky and immediately had Taehyung trembling, he couldn’t place why but he was deeply unnerved by this person. He felt the indescribable need to run away, but before he could Jimin placed a strong, gripped hand on his shoulder rooting Taehyung to his spot.

“That’s none of your business, Kihyun. Now fuck off before I make you.” Jimin growled, and for a second Taehyung thought he heard an almost animalistic rumble in Jimin’s chest. He didn’t understand the animosity, but he did know he wanted to leave immediately.

“Uh, Jimin, I’m late for class. Can you let me go?” Taehyung whispered, with the intent to only let Jimin hear, however it appeared Kihyun heard clearly.

“Yeah Jimin, let the doll go. Clearly, he doesn’t want you, you mutt.” The palpable anger was beginning to prompt panic to rise in Taehyung as he desperately sought a way out, an escape. Kihyun’s comment obviously made Jimin furious, eyes narrowed in challenge, shoulders pushed back, this situation was going to get violent. Before he could flee, someone else approached them from behind the man that Taehyung now knew to be Kihyun.

“Fuck off, Kihyun. Don’t start shit you can’t finish,” the stranger growled, the power and confidence emanating from him immediately caused the panic rising in Taehyung to subdue and disappear.

“Ah, Jungkook. Can’t stay away from something you’re not involved in huh? Well as exciting as this is, I recognise when I’m outnumbered, so I’ll be going. But gorgeous,” Kihyun said, immediately drawing his eyes to Taehyung with a gaze that could only be described as hungry, “If ever you want some real fun, come find me.” Then he was traipsing off down the student filled corridor, all of whom were ignorant to the situation that almost unfolded.

The stranger, whom Taehyung now knew was called Jungkook, cast a glance at Taehyung who was hidden rather unconvincingly behind Jimin’s small frame, a similar look of familiarity passed through Jungkook’s eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. However, panic and what could only be described as affection still swarmed in his eyes as he levelled his gaze with Taehyung, refusing to pull it away until Jimin let out a barely audible cough.

Bringing his eyes back to his friend’s face, a degree of remembrance passed the man’s face as though he had forgotten the events that transpired earlier. “Jimin what the fuck were you thinking, almost starting shit here?” Jungkook asked with conviction.

“Oh, fuck off Jungkook, you know he rubs me the wrong way. You were just as likely to start shit with him as I was,” Jimin responded to the new arrival, ignoring Taehyung completely.

“Nonetheless Jimin, you know he’s trouble. Be more careful next time.”, Jungkook said, now using a soft caring tone, placing one hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Thanks to the new closeness of Jungkook, Taehyung was able to clearly see the male. He was strikingly tall, had a toned, muscular frame accented by an expensive black coat adorning his form. Soft, round doe-like eyes twinkled in the daylight, swimming with concern and affection for the man in front of him. Obviously, Taehyung mused, these two knew each other, and quite well if that look was any indication. Dark, almost obsidian hair shone in the sunlight as the parted fringe framed the angular, rugged complexion of the male. If Taehyung were to describe this man in one word it would be gorgeous.

Too distracted by his blatant checking out of Jungkook, Taehyung failed to notice how both the men had turned to look at him. Taehyung noticed a fleeting look of concern flash past in Jimin’s eyes before they were covered with a look of mirth and teasing glint. “Hey Taehyung, aren’t you late for class?”

Finally pulling his gaze away from Jungkook, Taehyung turned to Jimin completely before saying “W-what? Oh shit! I’ll see you later yeah, Jimin?” before he ran off into his, now almost over, class, sitting down and putting his attention into the lecture. Too distracted by his fear of missing his first class. Taehyung almost forgot the events that transpired not minutes earlier. However, he didn’t entirely forget. Taehyung was left wondering where the animosity and anger toward Kihyun stemmed from.

Why he too was terrified of the man despite having been given no real reason to be. But most of all, Taehyung was left thinking about the strange man that had all but subdued the rising situation. The tall, beautiful man who obviously knew Jimin quite well. Taehyung wondered if this was one of the many friends he had gushed to him about whilst he’d led him to his class.

Before he could venture too deeply into his thoughts, his lecturer was announcing the end of the class just as Taehyung’s phone buzzed in his hand, alerting him to a text.

_Jimin: Hey, meet me here at 2, I’ll buy you coffee >.< [Location]_

Taehyung smiled down at his phone. Y _eah_ , he thought, _maybe everything will be alright._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Taehyung waltzed through the doors of the coffee shop Jimin had told him to meet him at. The subtle ting of the bell reverberated throughout the shop announcing his arrival. One glance around the interior made Taehyung aware that Jimin hadn’t yet arrived. Taehyung approached a booth toward the back of the shop, rounding the corner before he bumped into something hard, tumbling rather unceremoniously onto his back. Grumbling, Taehyung looked up at the perpetrator only to see the same stunningly attractive man from earlier, Jungkook.

“Hey, I’m so sorry are you alright?”, he uttered, clear concern gracing his features. He reached a hand out to Taehyung, hoisting said man up, his obvious strength making Taehyung dizzy.

“U-uh yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that, I should watch where I’m going,” Taehyung muttered, suddenly embarrassed about bumping into Jungkook.

“No, it’s okay. All my fault. Hey, you’re the guy from earlier, the guy with Jimin. I never did catch your name. I’m Jungkook by the way,” he said, hand never leaving Taehyung. Warmth began to bloom throughout his body. It unnerved Taehyung. But not nearly as much as the flash of colour that appeared in Jungkook’s eyes for a brief instant. Taehyung was having a really weird day.

“U-uh yeah, I know. You and Jimin were arguing and I caught your name. I’m Taehyung. Nice t-to meet you,” he stuttered, yanking his hand out of Jungkook’s, once again making the man’s eyes flash with a colour that Taehyung now recognised as red, striking a familiar panic in his chest to which he stuttered out, “u-uh, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you around” before whispering “I’m sorry.” A look of concern and fear graced the other man’s face before Taehyung turned to flee.

All these people today were giving Taehyung an odd feeling. An unnerved feeling of distrust. He felt the familiar bubble of panic begin to arise in his chest and before he knew it he was sailing out that door, ramming into Jimin who produced a worried “Hey, Taehyung, you okay?” but before Taehyung could respond he was sprinting down the street. He just needed to get out of there.

Moments later Taehyung was unlocking the door to his dorm and curling into a ball on his bed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t place exactly what it was, but something about today’s events reminded him about that night his family died. Something about that fleeting colour in Jungkook’s eyes reminded him of something he saw that night but never told anyone because he swore he was crazy.

How would you explain two shining, yellow eyes staring at you from the shadows metres away from the gory crime scene of your family home? Two yellow eyes that reflected anger and carnage, that reflected a promise that you’d be next.

No, Taehyung didnt’t know if he believed what he saw that night, or what he saw in Jungkook’s eyes today.

But what he does know is that he’s really, really, scared.


	2. This man is more dangerous than he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Werewolves are much more common animals than you might think."
> 
> -Daniel Pinkwater

_Wind whipping through his hair, a nine-year-old Taehyung sprinted through the thick woods, weaving in and out between the trees. Laughter filled the air as he heard the subtle ‘thump thump’ of his sister’s heavy steps chasing him. Worried calls of “be careful you two!” rang out in the air, going ignored by the two children as they played around. Subtle brushes of hand on skin, yells of “you’re it!” and shuffling feet on fallen leaves dominated the day._

_The sun was setting, dimming the day’s light with each passing minute. The melodious tune of birds graced the ears of the parents leisurely strolling through the woods. Taehyung, young and full of energy, sprinted after his sister, tapping her on the shoulder before bounding off in the opposite direction. Running so fast the wind swept through his hair, Taehyung felt invincible._

_The sound of crunching leaves under foot sounded in the air as he weaved in and out of the trees, dodging their thick trunks and jumping over logs splayed out on the forest floor. He ran until his breaths burnt in his chest, casting looks behind him to be sure his sister was following him, seeing her smiling face metres behind him, arms reached out trying to grasp him. He picked up his pace, sprinting through the pain in his chest as he let out giggles._

_He broke out into a clearing, rugged breaths released painfully, hands grasping knees as he bent, willing himself to regain his breath. Light giggles rumbling in his chest despite it all. Looking behind him, he realised his sister was no longer following him. Confusion graced his features as he called out “Seohyun? Where are you?” When he received no reply, fear began to arise in the young boys chest. Frantic pleas, calling for his parents as the light began to fade from the day. Tears springing in the boys eyes he frantically glanced around the clearing, screaming for his family to find him._

_From behind him he began to hear the tell-tale rustle of leave. Hope filled Taehyung’s chest, whipping around eager to see his family. Instead his eyes met the unmistakable form of a large, bristly wolf. Frighteningly tall, the creature was a light, honey brown with a single strip of black fur gliding down its forehead and nose._

_Taehyung trembled in fear. This creature held unrivalled power in its stance as it slowly exited the cover of bush and entered the clearing to join him. Taking slow steps back, the young boy’s eyes streamed with panicked tears, breaths stuttering out releasing small choking sounds._

_The wolf cocked its head to the side as though analysing the young boy. Eyes flitting up and down his frame assessing the panicked boy’s form. The creature drew its eyes to look directly into his, drawing Taehyung’s attention to the stark, dazzling red of its curious eyes. Taehyung shook with trepidation as he continued taking small steps backwards, mirroring the creature as it took steps towards him._

_His back hit a tree. He couldn’t move. He was trapped._

_The creature continued its slow advance toward him, taking one more step before it was directly in front of him. Sitting on its hind legs, the creature stared directly into Taehyung’s eyes before slowly inching its nose downwards toward the curve of the child’s small neck._

_Slow deliberate breaths poured out of Taehyung’s mouth as he tried to shrink his form, willing himself to disappear. It was now completely dark, no more light in the day. Taehyung felt hopeless and frightened._

_The creature ran its snout along the line of Taehyung’s neck as he let out a panicked whimper fearing the wolf was going to attack him. Choking as he held back sobs. Eyes clenched so tight he could see white._

_The creature let out a low whine in the back of its throat in response to Taehyung’s obvious distress before backing away, leaving enough distance between the pair for Taehyung to breath. Slowly, he inched his eyes open, cautious gaze descending on the beast as Taehyung sat back assessing him._

_Suddenly, unbelievably, the creature began to lower its head, laying down on the ground, resting its large head on its front paws. Never removing its gaze from the boy. When Taehyung still didn’t let down his frightened guard. The wolf let out another sad whine from its throat, as though it were crying. Taehyung was stunned. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now. Slowly, his juvenile curiosity took over as he ignored former warnings to stay away from wild animals and painstakingly took tiny steps toward the subdued creature. Slowly shrinking down in his frame so as not to spook it, before lowering himself onto the ground beside it. All the while never breaking the creatures gaze._

_He gently moved his hand toward the top of the creature’s head, stilling it for just a moment to see if it was okay with the great creature, before placing it upon its soft, silky fur and gliding it down the creatures form. All the while looking into the shining red of the creature’s eyes._

_Taehyung had never before seen a creature with such brightly coloured eyes, with such unmistakable red encompassing the iris. He mused about this whilst continuing his comforting strokes down the creatures back. The severity of being lost and without his family forgotten as he gazed into the creatures eyes, suddenly overcome with such unwavering calm that he felt warm despite the chilling evening breeze._

_The wolf then slowly began to scoot over to rest its paws upon the boys lap and he continued to stroke down its form, almost communicating through the unbreakable gaze he held with the creature. The warmth and care of the creature lulled Taehyung into a state of complete relaxation and security._

_It was impossible for Taehyung to tell how much time had passed just staring into this creatures eyes, gliding soft strokes down its back, before he heard the panicked call of his name ring through the night air. The wolf’s ears perked up toward the direction of the call, slowly rising its head as Taehyung broke out of his relaxed reverie._

_Suddenly remembering how exactly he got into this situation, Taehyung perked up and began screaming out for his parents once again. The wolf suddenly distressed with the change of tone began nosing at his throat again, whining in aggrievance, almost willing the boy to calm down._

_But Taehyung continued to call urgently for his parents, hand stilled on the wolf’s form. Tears once again began to prick the eyes of the boy as he called out into the night. Moments passed before he heard rushed footsteps when two figures broke into the clearing in urgency. They suddenly stopped after spotting the large figure nosing their son._

_The two parents shared a quick look, one which Taehyung couldn’t read, before slowly rounding the creature and placing comforting hands on the shoulders of their son. The wolf upon noticing the two figures, glanced up at the reunion before slowly backing off toward the edge of the clearing and sitting down watching the two adults embrace their child._

_Tears of relief streamed down the two parent’s faces as they wrapped their arms around his small frame, embracing him so tightly as though they were worried he would disappear again. All the while, the boy continued to watch the wolf sitting just far enough away from the trio, hot tears still streaming down his face as relief flooded his bones and calm encompassed him once again._

_After a few curious minutes of observing the family, the wolf rose from its hind legs never once breaking eye contact with Taehyung, before nodding softly to him. Affection passed through its eyes as Taehyung witnessed something almost human cross its red orbs. Before the wolf turned around however, Taehyung’s father unlatched his arms from around his son and whispered a faint, almost-not-there, “Thank you”._

_The wolf looked at Taehyung’s father, gaze harder than when it had looked at his son, before once again inclining its head and sprinting off through the treeline into the night. Not once looking back._

_Hours later Taehyung was laying in bed after a warm bath, a teary reunion with his distressed younger sister; who had been waiting in the family car whilst their parents searched fretfully for Taehyung, and a warm meal. He was running over the events of the evening, snuggled under the soft covers of his small bed, eyes flitting around the room. Just enough light streaming in from the hallway thanks to the small gap in his opened door for the boy to feel safe. Just as the boy began closing his eyes and willing himself the sleep, he heard the rushed, panicked whispers of his parents streaming in from down the hall. Curiously, Taehyung clambered out of bed and slowly began tip-toeing down the hall, sticking close to the white walls as he approached the voices._

_As the whispers of his parents got louder, Taehyung began to slow down, slotting himself between the wall and the brown, wooden bookcase. He strained his ears to catch the conversation happening between his parents, edging himself as far as he could without revealing his presence._

_“I’m just saying maybe we should tell them! It would be safer if they knew,” Taehyung heard his father whispered angrily. Taehyung’s father never yelled._

_“Are you serious? How would we explain this to them? You know it would be more dangerous introducing them to this world, after all we’ve done to protect them and hide this from them, why tell them now?” Taehyung’s mother retorted._

_The boy began to worry. What were his parents hiding from him? He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with today’s events as he had never before heard them argue like this._

_“You and I both know we can’t run from this forever. They’re too involved, whether they know it or not. I know it’s scary but isn’t it better if they’re prepared?” Taehyung heard his father whisper, tone softening._

_Taehyung pulled himself around the edge of the bookcase, straining his neck to catch a glimpse of his parents. He could see his parent’s shadowing figures toward the end of the hall, his father’s hands embracing his mother’s upper arms._

_“I just want them safe. Why can we never escape this!” Taehyung’s mother sobbed as his father pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. His father murmured words of support, willing her to calm down, whispering words of understanding._

_Before he could be found out, Taehyung slowly rose and inched his way slowly back toward his room, returning his door to show a slight crack of hallway light, he wrapped himself into the safety of his bed, head resting on the soft pillow._

_What had his parent’s been arguing about? What were they hiding from him and his sister and how were they in danger?_

_He couldn’t comprehend what he had just heard, or the events of today. With a million questions running through the boys head, his heavy eyelids slowly closed as the boy drifted off to sleep, exhaustion from the day weighing down his small form. The events of the day settling into the distant recesses of his mind._

 

 

 

 

The shrill ring of his alarm bounced off the walls of the half-furnished apartment. Despite moving to Seoul just over a week ago, Taehyung hadn’t yet unpacked his belongings, neglecting to find places for them in the small living quarters. Unopened boxes littered the apartment, posing as tripping hazards for Taehyung when he got up in the night on his way to the bathroom or to get a drink.

Taehyung slowly pried his eyes open, the morning light streaming through his window as he hadn’t yet put up his curtains. Groaning, Taehyung rolled over to turn off the insulting ring of the alarm, before curling himself into a ball on the bed, bathing in the warmth the covers awarded him. As the past few days events slowly returned to him, Taehyung let out an exasperated sigh. He appealed to whatever deity would listen that today could be better, less stressful, less embarrassing.

Throwing the covers off his form, the man stood up and made his way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower to warm up, he turned back around and began undressing. Catching his reflection in the mirror, Taehyung let out a disappointed groan at the bags under his eyes and the puffiness of his face due to all the crying he had done the night before.

After his shower, Taehyung began getting ready for the day. Dressing in simple jeans and an oversized hoodie, Taehyung decided to go for comfort over fashion today due to his evident exhaustion. Packing his notebook and pens into his bag, Taehyung grabbed a banana off the counter before waltzing out the door to make it to his class.

As the man dragged his feet down the footpath on the way to campus, he dodged the throngs of people milling about on their way to work or school. Tuning out the chatter of the pedestrians and the rumble of the cars driving down the road.

Once Taehyung had made it to campus, he retraced his steps from the previous day toward the building his classes were in. With his hood up, people around him weren’t really taking notice of him, which he had intended. Letting out a sigh of relief as he approached his class, Taehyung took a seat toward the back, falling into the chair and reaching into his bag to pull out his belongings.

As other students began filing into the room, chatting excitedly despite the early hour and discussing the previous days events or plans for their weekend. Taehyung closed his eyes and laid his head upon the desk, once again trying desperately to process the past two days events. Trying to identify links, searching for explanations. It was dawning on Taehyung that all throughout his life there were wolves. Despite never living anywhere rural, not counting his grandmother’s farm, he had always encountered wolves. Even now, in the city, they had somehow weaselled their way into his life. Encountering them in the strangest places, in the strangest times. He pondered the significance of this but came up with no discernible explanation.

Breaking out of his reverie as the lecturer strolled into the room announcing her presence, Taehyung settled in for a long day of lectures, preparing for the exhaustion that comes.

 

 

 

Moving through the sea of people exiting the classroom, Taehyung lazily walked across the campus toward his next class. Head cast down, hoodie once again covering his tired face, Taehyung hoisted his backpack further up his shoulder as he made his way across the quad.

Before he could make it all the way however, he heard his name being called, echoing across the empty quad. Turning his head in confusion, Taehyung spotted Jimin sitting at a table with several other people. The aforementioned boy was waving Taehyung over eagerly, inviting him to sit with him and his friends. For a moment Taehyung considered just turning around and ignoring Jimin, despite his kindness the previous day, due to humiliation of running away from the boy yesterday. However, he quickly decided it would be better to make friends and took off in the boys’ direction.

Approaching the table but still far enough away that he could assess the situation, Taehyung now noticed that Jimin’s companions were three other young men.

One was shorter and smaller in frame than the other two, light brown hair lightly styled on his head. He sat with a stoic look on his face as he observed Taehyung and sat directly next to Jimin, arm lazily draped around his waist as Jimin was snuggled into his side.

The second man was taller than both Jimin and the man holding him but was still quite small in frame. He was smiling widely at Taehyung as he approached, his sandy brown hair draping down over his eyes in a shaggy fringe as he waved at Taehyung.

The final man, who’s back was previously toward Taehyung, had turned around. Taehyung then belatedly realised that the final person was the very man he had bolted from the day before. Sitting there, still as attractive as ever, his kind eyes drew to Taehyung as a flash of red shot past them. Panic graced his features before the man snatched his bag off the table top and refused to cast one more look at Taehyung before he sprinted off in the direction away from Taehyung.

Confusion settling onto his face, Taehyung slowed his approach toward the table, stilling almost in entirety. Taehyung was hurt. Yes, he had run from Jungkook yesterday. But he had meant no offence he was simply overwhelmed. He didn’t think Jungkook would run from Taehyung as well.

“Well… that was mature,” the short man holding Jimin announced. Taehyung turned his attention toward the table, hurt still evident in his eyes as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Uhm… Sorry about that, Taehyung. Jungkook is odd sometimes. Don’t take it to heart,” Jimin said assuredly. Taehyung took a seat at the table, sitting in the same spot Jungkook had been sitting moments ago, settling his bag upon the table.

“So is this… you know. The guy?” The second man spoke. Both Jimin and the other guy whipped their heads toward the man, warning and anger in their gaze.

“Shut up, Hoseok,” Jimin said to the man, before turning and looking at Taehyung. “Sorry about him, Taehyung. He doesn’t think before he speaks sometimes,” Jimin announced, prompting a hurt “Hey!” from Hoseok which caused the man holding Jimin to scoff.

“Uh… it’s alright. I’m not too sure what he means anyway. Is it because of yesterday? When I ran out of the coffee shop? Because if it is, I’m so sorry Jimin, I was just overwhelmed I didn’t mean-“ Taehyung rushed out.

“Shh, Taehyung it’s okay. Jungkook explained what happened. It was a stressful day, I get it. No hard feelings yeah,” Jimin reassured. “This is Hoseok and Yoongi, by the way. Yoongi is my boyfriend,” he said, pointing toward the two.

“It’s nice to meet you, we’ve heard so much about you,” Yoongi replied, causing Jimin to glare at him in panic.

“Wait, what-“ Taehyung began to say, before being interrupted.

“What Yoongi means, is that I told him we met you yesterday. Told him how we should become good friends. Isn’t that right, Yoongi?” Jimin asked, between clenched teeth. Looking between the couple, Taehyung warily assessed the two, before Yoongi muttered, “yep, that’s what I meant.” Before looking off past Taehyung.

“Anyway, how are you, Taehyung?” Jimin continued, gazing into the man’s eyes whilst placing a comforting hand on his partner’s thigh.

“Uh… I’m okay. The last few days have been really odd and I’m trying to adjust to the city and uni and everything, so yeah. Alright,” Taehyung returned, eyes removing themselves from Jimin’s gaze and casting them down towards the table and joining his hands together beneath it.

“Well, we should show you around the city! Make sure you feel less overwhelmed. We’re very good tour guides, I promise. So, what do you say?” Hoseok suggested, causing Taehyung to bring his gaze up from the table to look quizzically into the man’s eyes.

“Oh… uh, yeah. I guess that sounds alright. Thanks,” Taehyung replied hesitantly. Eyes flitted down to his phone to check the time to ensure he wasn’t late for his next class.

“So, what are you doing after class, Taehyung? Any plans?” Jimin piped up, once again drawing Taehyung’s attention. The soft chatter of conversation rang out through the quad as a large group of girls walked past, obviously just having been let out of class.

“Uh, not really. Probably just go to this park I always go to. Draw, maybe,” Taehyung replied still looking into Jimin’s eyes. He noticed something pass by his eyes, but it was too quick for him to discern what it was before Jimin continued, “Ah! That’s great, do you go there often?”

“Usually every day, it’s a really nice place. Although I haven’t gone in a few days because last time I was there something really odd happened,” Taehyung mused, tone becoming softer toward the end, worried Jimin and his friends would think he is weird if he told them.

“Oh? What happened? Can’t be too weird here in the city,” Jimin prompted. Eyes nervously flitting over to Yoongi.

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you…” Taehyung trailed off, looking down at his hands. Nervousness coursed through his body as the memory of yellow eyes flashed through his mind.

“Nonsense, what happened?” Hoseok chimed.

“Well… you see. There were wolves. Three of them, or four. I’m not too sure,” Taehyung began, “The first wolf was really nice, seemed to like me a lot. Snuggled up to me and everything,” Taehyung chuckled, not noticing the nervous looks the three men were sharing as he continued.

“But then these other two showed up and started, like, threatening the other one. Then they were fighting, and one was chasing me but before it could get to me, another showed up and took it down. I remember it was this beautiful white,” Taehyung finished.

“But, well, I don’t think you guys will believe me. I mean wolves? In the middle of Seoul? I wouldn’t believe me either,” Taehyung said sadly. Never once removing his gaze from his hands.

“No, I believe you Taehyung,” Jimin assured placing a comforting hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “That is really odd though. Do you remember anything else?” Jimin prompted, eyes searching Taehyung’s.

Taehyung began to get curious, wondering why Jimin was so insistent. “Well, the first wolf – I don’t think you’ll believe me – but its eyes, they were so… so… human. They looked at me with… with affection. And it was so gentle. I couldn’t believe it,” Taehyung muttered, tone displaying his disbelief.

“But that’s not possible, Taehyung! Human eyes in a wolf, ridiculous,” Yoongi scoffed.

Taehyung once again cast his eyes down, tears pricking the corners. Once again, he had humiliated himself in front of people he wanted to be friends with. Grabbing his bag from the table top, Taehyung stood up, brushing Jimin’s hand off him before announcing, “I have class, I’m sorry. I’ll see you later.” Before taking off, he heard Jimin scolding Yoongi quietly behind him. However, he tuned it out because he was too embarrassed. He willed the tears to stop.

 

 

 

After his second class, Taehyung was walking aimlessly through the campus, exhaustion seeping into his bones as he debated going home before visiting the park. Groups of people milled past Taehyung as he dragged his feet across the ground. He was hungry, but the thought of the campus food didn’t seem to entice him. Whilst he was debating stopping at the store on his way to the park to get something to eat probably just resorting to ramen due to his limited budget, he noticed a flicker of movement to his right. A sudden warmth coursed through his body, an unknown calm. Turning his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of what could be causing this sudden rush of emotions, Taehyung was stunned to see Jungkook standing not too far away from him, the source of the flicker and presumably the warmth. As Taehyung’s cheeks heated up enough in embarrassment around the other.

His eyes were following Taehyung’ form, their deep brown bored into his own. The world seemed to stop. Taehyung ceased walking. The people around them seemed to disappear as Taehyung all but stared into Jungkook’s eyes. They revealed warmth and affection, care and adoration that Taehyung couldn’t explain when it was from someone he barely knew but something in him craved the same.

They continued to look into each other’s eyes for an indiscernible amount of time. Taehyung searching for answers in their depth. Revelling in the security and warmth they awarded him. All of a sudden, the unmissable shade of red encompassed Jungkook’s eyes, fleeting but there all the same. It shook Taehyung out of his reverie. Jungkook seemed to notice the change in Taehyung’s demeanour, he shook his head before letting a break of vulnerability pass over his features, then turned and walking quickly away from the scene.

Taehyung, confused and uncertain, cast his eyes around him to see if anyone had caught the odd scene that just played out. When he realised that no one had noticed the moment he had just shared with the mysterious boy, he took off in the direction of the park.

 

 

 

 

After Taehyung bought something light to eat to satiate his growing hunger, he continued on to the park. Walking through the entrance and taking a moment to breathe in the nature, appreciating the unique quiet of the secluded area. He set off toward the shade of his favourite tree, musing about the warmth of the spring day on his skin. Soft smile adorning his face, Taehyung settled onto the soft grass, sitting in front of a small pond. From there he admired the tranquillity of the scene even the insects seemed unbothered by the world around them. Before he took out his sketch book and began drawing the scene playing out in front of him.

Taehyung drew for hours, losing himself in the mundane calm of drawing. The quiet of nature, unperturbed by the industrial sounds of the city. The slight buzz of the insects skirting the water’s edge. The singing of the wind’s breeze through the trees. Taehyung felt untouched and at peace.

So lost in his own world, Taehyung failed to notice the approaching form of a large, wholly black wolf. The creature approached slowly and cautiously so as not to spook the man. Taking slow steps as it emerged from behind a bush. The creature, once a few metres away, sat down and simply observed him.

The wind brushed through Taehyung’s hair, revealing the soft tanned skin, evidence of months of working on his grandmother’s farm. Slowly Taehyung began to feel the gentle prick on his skin of being watched. Panicked, Taehyung turned to his right, laying his eyes on the familiar form of the wolf. The wolf, worried the man would back away in fear, lay down in submission to demonstrate he wasn’t a threat.

Taehyung’s face broke out in a smile, he was so relieved the large creature hadn’t been injured in that fight that other day and placed his sketchbook down to the ground before beckoning the creature towards him.

“Oh, I was so worried! After what happened the other day, I didn’t know what to think. I’m so relieved you’re okay,” Taehyung spoke to the approaching creature, laying his hand cautiously on its back, stroking down its silky fur.

The wolf responded only through the light nuzzle of his nose on Taehyung’s neck, drinking in his calmed scent. The brush of his fur sent the man into giggles as it ticked his skin. The wolf huffed but refused to move until he was certain Taehyung was okay and calm. All the while, the man continued to stroke down the creature’s back, smile gracing his face.

“How are you, buddy? I really need a name for you if I’m going to keep seeing you. Which I hope I do by the way,” Taehyung spoke softly. The wolf removed its face from Taehyung’s neck and looked him in the eye, a dull red evident.

Taehyung was pulled back from his happy stupor at seeing the flash of colour. He considered the past few days of seeing momentary hints of red in Jungkook’s eyes and proposed that possibility that it was all a trick of the light due to his concern for the creature in front of him. Perhaps Jungkook’s eyes never did flash red. It would make a great deal of sense that it was all the result of growing concern for the creature he feared was injure, rather than it being some unnatural ability. Taehyung considered the likelihood of his psyche placing his concern for the creature in front of him, into Jungkook as both situations were causing him stress. He felt calmed by this revelation and let the past few days events lift from his shoulders.

Taehyung continued stroking the creatures back, humming in content as the animal settled to lay down, placing its head on Taehyung’s thigh, eyes never leaving the man’s. Taehyung retrieved his sketchbook and flipped to a new page, beginning a sketch of the creature in front of him.

“You’re very beautiful, you know. I’ve never seen a wolf with such a pure black coat before,” Taehyung mused. This seemed to delight the large creature as it huffed out a contented sigh before letting out a soft ‘yip’ in response.

Taehyung smiled, perhaps he had made a friend in this city after all.

 

 

 

 

 

Hours had passed, and Taehyung had finished the sketch of the creature laying on his lap. Said creature was in a deep sleep, heavy form weighing Taehyung down, causing his leg to fall asleep. The sun was setting on the horizon as darkness overtook the city.

Glancing down at the wolf, Taehyung smiled softly. Patting the gentle, black silk of the creature’s fur he regretted knowing he had to wake the creature up, as he needed to get home before it got too dark. Packing his sketchbook into his bag and settling it close to him, he began to softly move his leg to coax the animal awake. Whispering a soft, “Time to get up, buddy. I have to go,” as it began to peel open its eyes. Disoriented curiosity passed over the animal’s features before the fog of sleep lifted to once again reveal the red of the creatures eyes, in the dimming light of the day they appeared to shine brightly.

As the wolf sat up, Taehyung began to stand, shaking the sleep from his legs as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, ready to bid his companion farewell. “I’m going home now, buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Yet as Taehyung took off in the direction of the park’s exit, the wolf began to trail after him.

Turning, Taehyung spoke, “What are you doing? You can’t follow me home, someone will see you. And most people aren’t as accepting of a wild wolf in the middle of the city as I am.”

However, the wolf only looked at him, cocking his head to the side as it slowly approached Taehyung. Sitting in front of the man, Taehyung huffed out a laugh before turning once again toward the exit.

Once again, the wolf sat up and began following Taehyung, causing the man to let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m telling you, buddy. This can’t happen. I’m going home and so should you.” But the wolf only looked blankly at Taehyung not once moving. Sighing out a “Fine,” Taehyung continued on his way. All the while the wolf followed him.

“Where do you live by the way? I’m not too familiar with many natural places in the city that you could live,” Taehyung asked. The wolf seemed to regard him with mirth and humour before huffing out what sounded like a laugh. Taehyung was puzzled by the humanity this creature exhibited but disregarded it as wishful thinking, for him to hope that the wolf could converse with him. After all, it hadn’t understood him when he’d explained he was leaving.

“Do you have a pack? Or are you all alone out here. Alone like me?” Taehyung trailed off, muttering the last bit under his breath. Not that he was afraid the wolf would hear him, because he was pretty certain he wouldn’t understand him. More because he was afraid to say it out loud in fear it would become more daunting. The crippling realisation of his own loneliness.

The wolf glanced at him, what can only be described as pity swam in his eyes before leaning closer to Taehyung as they walked and brushed his furred side against Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung let out a dry laugh and stroked the creature’s back. “All alone, huh? Yeah, I’m all alone in this city too,” Taehyung railed off, fleeting images of Jimin and his friends passing through his mind, a stark reminder of his difficulty to fit in. “It’s scary, huh? Most days I’m not sure how I’ll be able to do it on my own, but I don’t have much of a choice do I? You see buddy, I don’t have a family anymore. I have my grandmother, and I love her a lot, but mum or dad aren’t with me anymore. Or my sister. They were murdered.”

The word catches in Taehyung’s throat as he choked back tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

The wolf regarded him with such human sadness that it jolted Taehyung slightly. Remembering Yoongi’s words from earlier he shook away the thought that this animal could have any ability to emulate human emotion in its eyes. Sighing he continued voicing his innermost thoughts to the creature. Although it couldn’t response, knowing someone was listening seemed to lessen the pain just a little.

“They said it was a vicious animal attack. I don’t know what I believe,” Taehyung huffed. “Why am I telling you, huh? You don’t understand me.” Taehyung looked at the wolf with resigned sadness swimming in his eyes. This prompted the wolf to turn to him, a soft, sad whine in his chest at spotting the tears in the man’s eyes. He nosed at Taehyung’s hand, licking it, trying to comfort him it seemed. Taehyung let out a light laugh and stroked the creature’s head, “Thanks, buddy. It just gets to me sometimes. I’m scared of being alone,” Taehyung whispered. Although he was embracing his new life, the events of the last few days served as reminders of how alone he truly was.

The wolf whined again, looking up at the man the red in its eyes flashing slightly as the colour increased in intensity. The rumble in the creatures chest was filled with a reassuring hum which prompted Taehyung to close his eyes and he calmed down, all the while stroking the soft fur of the creature.

Taking one last look at the wolf, Taehyung continued on in the direction of his apartment. A comfortable silence blanketing the two as they strolled leisurely down the deserted back streets of the city at night.

As they approached Taehyung’s building, he turned to the animal and crouched down to its eye level. “This is me, buddy. I’m afraid they have a strict ‘no pets’ policy so I can’t let you in,” Taehyung’s sly joke prompted the animal to release a slight unamused rumble in it’s chest. Taehyung giggled.

“Okay, okay, I’m joking. But I really can’t let you in. You need to go home, go back to your family if you have one yeah? Your pack. I’ll be alright, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taehyung promised, softly stroking reassuringly down the creature’s fur.

The creature used its nose to nudge Taehyungs shoulder, throwing him slightly off balance. However, when Taehyung simply straightened himself, the wolf once again pushed at Taehyung’s shoulder “Hey! What’s this? I’m just patting you,” Taehyung exclaimed. But the wolf once again pushed at Taehyung’s shoulder before glancing at his building and gesturing with his head toward the door.

“Oh, you want me to go inside? Make sure I get home okay?” Taehyung chuckled, “Okay buddy, goodnight. I’ll see you soon.” Taehyung sent a soft smile to the animal, stroking once more down its back before standing up and walking towards the door of his building.

Before he could enter the building, the wolf sent out a loud bark alerting Taehyung to turn around. When he did, he saw the wolf look at him, eyes almost as though he were smiling, before turning and bounding off into the night. Taehyung just laughed and walked inside his building.

He had definitely made a friend.

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung was walking to his class the next day, well rested for the first time since coming to Seoul. A soft smile adorned his face and he made his way across the quad to his class. Brushing shoulders with students walking past, too immersed in their conversations to really notice him, he weaved in and out of the groups of people to cross the campus to his classroom.

As he approached the building his class was in, he bumped rather harshly into someone exiting the building just as he was entering. Stumbling slightly, the other person grasped his arms to ensure he wouldn’t fall. When Taehyung looked up he saw someone he didn’t recognise, and slowly pulled his arm from the man’s grasp.

The man was tall and had a strong jaw and soft features. Taehyung felt he could trust him, the kindness of the man’s eyes calming him considerably. However, the hairs on his neck still stood to attention as goose bumps erupted on his skin. As the man looked levelly at him he had a smile wide on his face. Taehyung observed him warily.

“Hey, sorry about that. Didn’t see you there. I should pay more attention to my surroundings,” the strange man chuckled. He was looking so intently into Taehyung’s eyes with an emotion he couldn’t explain that Taehyung was unable to look away.

“Oh, uh no it’s okay. It’s my fault too,” Taehyung responded, never breaking his gaze. Students continued to walk in and out of the building, pushing past the two men awkwardly hovering next to each other.

“I’m Hyungwon, by the way. I’m a design major so I’m in this building most days. What about you?”  

Now that Taehyung knew the man’s name, he regarded him with less hesitance and began to smile as he introduced himself.

“I’m Taehyung. I’m an art major. It’s nice to meet you,” Taehyung rushed out. Before either could reply, a student exiting the building bumped into Taehyung’s back, sending him careening toward Hyungwon. Said man placed a hand on the small of Taehyung’s back to steady him, soft smile never leaving his face.

“Oh, thanks,” Taehyung offered. Looking up into the man’s eyes. Which displayed warmth and friendliness. Taehyung was looking so intensely into them, that for a second, he thought he saw a soft yellow pass through them, but he blinked, and it was gone. He chalked it up to a trick of the light.

“No problem. Can’t have you falling and hurting yourself, can we?” Hyungwon let out airily. The tone of his voice inviting and calm, Taehyung couldn’t help but smile before the design major asked, “Hey, maybe we should go for coffee or something, so I can apologise for running into you and almost knocking you over, yeah?” The sunlight dazzled the man’s skin as his eyes twinkled with kindness as he awaited the answer to his question.

“Oh, you don’t need to apologise. But I won’t say no to coffee. So, sure. I have class now, but I’m free for the rest of the day?” Taehyung offered hesitantly.

“Sounds great! How about I grab your number and I’ll text you the address of a great coffee shop we can go to?” Hyungwon asked, smile growing wider due to Taehyung’s agreement.

As Taehyung held out his phone for Hyungwon to put his number him, he glanced behind the tall frame of the man when he noticed movement in his peripheral. Standing behind the two, leaning against the wall of a building opposite, was Jungkook. He seemed to be observing the interaction between the two, level gaze settled on the pair as he appeared to be pulling apart Hyungwon and assessing the situation from afar.

When Jungkook met Taehyung’s gaze, he quirked an eyebrow almost to raise a question before turning his gaze back to Hyungwon just as he was returning Taehyung’s phone.

“There you go, I’ll text you later, okay? I’ve got to go now though. Bye Taehyung.” And with one last dazzling smile, the man turned away and walked off.

Taehyung turned his gaze back to Jungkook, leaning against the wall opposite. He was looking directly at Taehyung, an indescribable emotion swimming in his eyes, before he shook his head and pushed off the wall. Taking off away from Taehyung, as though he was disgusted.

A wave of sadness and confusion washed over Taehyung. He couldn’t understand Jungkook’s behaviour. He was so kind to him that first day and now, because Taehyung had run from him, he was treating him horribly. Ignoring him was one thing, glaring at him as he interacts with other people before shaking his head in disgust was another.  

Disappointment evident, Taehyung walked into his class, settling down ready for his lecture.

 

 

 

 

 

When Taehyung exited his classroom, checking his phone to see a text from Hyungwon with an address to meet up, he spotted Jimin leaning casually again the opposite wall. Almost mirroring exactly how Jungkook had been a few hours ago. When Taehyung met Jimin’s eyes a large smile broke out on the man’s face as he pushed off the wall to approach Taehyung.

With phone still in hand and confusion on his features Taehyung asked, “What are you doing here, Jimin? You don’t have any classes in this building. You said so yesterday?” Accusatory tone evident as he assessed Jimin’s reaction.

“Oh, I thought we could hang out? I’m free for the rest of the day and I still haven’t shown you my favourite spot off campus. I thought we could hang out and get to know each other better,” Jimin responded, kind smile never once leaving his face.

Taehyung regarded him with a levelled gaze as he tried to assess what Jimin was doing. Hours ago, Jungkook was standing here regarding Taehyung with disgust as he watched him interact with Hyungwon. Now, Jimin was standing outside his class, which he hadn’t told Jimin he took so there was no way he knew when he’d finish, inviting him to hang out. Something about this whole situation was very curious and had Taehyung regarded both Jungkook and Jimin with hesitant caution.

“Jimin…” Taehyung began, “How did you know I had a class at this time?” Taehyung watched shock and panic flick across Jimin’s face at his words. He felt good knowing he caught Jimin out on his behaviour.

“Uhm, you told me yesterday, remember? We were talking about today’s schedules because we were trying to plan a time to show you around,” Jimin stuttered out, obviously flustered. At first, Taehyung said nothing. Simply let Jimin remain in this flustered limbo.

“Jungkook was here a few hours ago, did he tell you that I would be here?” Taehyung calmly uttered out. Once again watching panic flit across Jimin’s face, a curious shade of ruby seemed to pass his eyes but was gone too fast for Taehyung to confirm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? Why would Jungkook ask me to come here?” Jimin rushed out, trying to even his tone so as not to arouse suspicion. It was quiet, apart from the two boys standing opposite each other.

“You tell me,” Taehyung uttered. Confident and sure in his response, he stepped back a little to assess Jimin’s reaction. He watched as Jimin tried to school his emotions and level his stance to not appear flustered. However, glanced to the side as if looking for something or someone to come help him.

“Honestly, Taehyung. I just wanted to hang out. Nothing more to it. I didn’t even know Jungkook was here earlier. Although he does have classes in this building, so it would make sense if he were,” Jimin coolly replied, looking into Taehyung’s eyes.

Taehyung regarded him for a moment, pondering the honesty behind Jimin’s words. He was debating simply going with Jimin to see if he was being honest or simply walking off and leaving him. If he was being honest, Taehyung didn’t trust what Jimin was saying at this moment. The whole situation was too suspicious. There was something about Jungkook Taehyung didn’t trust, and by extension he was hesitant to trust Jimin or any of the other friends he had. The events surrounding them the last few days were so odd he simply didn’t know what to think of it. Why were they so interested in befriending him? Why was Jungkook suddenly running from him and avoiding him?

Taehyung was more inclined to concentrate his energy on getting closer to Hyungwon. He seemed kind and inviting, whereas Jimin and Jungkook set of sirens in Taehyung’s head. Warnings and cautions to be wary and careful. He didn’t know what it was about them, but he was constantly on edge when they were around.

“Sorry Jimin, but I have plans. Maybe tomorrow?” Taehyung finally replied.

“But Taehyung, we should go now. There’s this great place I want to show you. Are you sure you can’t do whatever it is tomorrow?” Jimin responded hastily. He seemed desperate, Taehyung thought. He couldn’t understand Jimin’s desperation to be with Taehyung, but he didn’t feel good about it.

“Sorry Jimin, really. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taehyung said, flashing a small smile before turning around and setting off. However, before he could start walking he felt Jimin grip his arm, holding him in place with a strength and determination Taehyung hadn’t known Jimin had.

“Just… Be careful okay? Promise me, Taehyung. Promise me you’ll be careful,” Jimin cried desperately, loosening his grip on Taehyung’s arm as Taehyung tried to move away. The concern and panic in Jimin’s eyes shook Taehyung as he surveyed his face.

“Okay, Jimin. I’ll be careful. I’m not sure what you mean, but I’ll be careful,” Taehyung concluded, exasperated and confused. He cast one more look at Jimin’s figure before turning around and exiting the building.

Glancing down at his phone, Taehyung punched in the address of the coffee shop into his maps and began in the direction he needed to meet Hyungwon. It was late afternoon, and everyone was either leaving work or school, getting ready to go home as Taehyung made his way down the busy streets toward the quaint café.

The coffee shop was a small hole in the wall establishment, it was hidden between several larger, more ostentatious buildings and was a simple exposed brick building with, “Bittersweet”, hung above it. As Taehyung entered the store, the small bell above the door signalling his arrival, he glanced around the store spotting Hyungwon hidden in the back sitting in a booth.

Immediately smiling, Taehyung walked toward Hyungwon and sat opposite, greeting him.

 

 

 

 

 

Hours passed with Taehyung and Hyungwon chatting away like old friends. Stories and laughs were shared and by the end of the gathering, Taehyung felt as though the two had been friends for years. The stood outside the café, the sun having set completely now embracing the city with darkness, they exchanged goodbyes and promises of meeting up again soon before sharing a hug and walking in opposite directions toward their homes.

Taehyung felt lighter than he had for months. With a soft smile on his lips, Taehyung began walking down the street with a skip in his step. Passing under lamp lights and seeing being illuminated by headlights, Taehyung continued down the city streets humming a soft tune. As Taehyung rounded a corner, he heard something knock over behind him. Freezing in the spot, Taehyung felt his heartbeat in his throat.

Taehyung began walking slowly again, listening intently for any evidence someone was following him. It was then he heard soft footsteps trailing behind him. Terrified, Taehyung felt he would throw up from the fear. Quickening his step without so much as a glance behind him, he sped down the street. He continued to hear steps behind him, speeding up to match his pace.

Rounding the corner Taehyung stopped just out of view, ready to attack the assailant or at least throw them off their rhythm. But as the accused began to round the corner, Taehyung was relieved to see it wasn’t an attacker, but the familiar form of the wolf he had befriended.

“Buddy! What are you doing! You scared the hell out of me! I thought someone was going to attack me!” Taehyung yelled, gripping his chest, willing his heartbeat to return to normal.

The wolf flattened its ears to its head, casting its eyes downward in shame at Taehyung’s words. The man felt guilty at this display and placed a comforting hand upon the animal’s head, slowly stroking down its back, “It’s okay, buddy. I didn’t mean any harm I was just shocked,” Taehyung cooed.

The wolf peered up at him, regarding him hesitantly before turning its head and licking Taehyung’s palm as a sign he was okay. “What are you doing here anyway? We’re nowhere near the park, how did you know I’d be here?” Taehyung asked.

The wolf’s eyes flashed with concern before it began walking past Taehyung down the street. Confused, Taehyung yelled “Hey! Where are you going? Don’t ignore me,” as he took off after the animal. Once he reached the creature, he walked to the front if it, stopping the creature in its tracks. As it looked up at him, noticeably startled and confused, Taehyung spoke, “Slow down, what’s wrong. What are you doing here?”

The wolf looked at Taehyung determinedly, before its eyes softened and it cocked its head to the side. The creature let out a soft, shrill bark that reverberated throughout the quiet street, causing Taehyung to shush the creature in fear it would be seen. However, the creature just continued looking at Taehyung with mirth and unabashed amusement, angling its head to the inside of Taehyung’s wrist and sniffing at his scent. The creature’s eyes closed in contentment for a moment as Taehyung began stroking down its back. Amusement and affection reflected back at the creature through Taehyung’s eyes.

Once the wolf had opened its eyes, it simply turned and looked at Taehyung, gazing into his eyes, showing his strikingly red ones to Taehyung. “You know,” Taehyung began, “Your eyes are so beautiful and so bright, but they remind me the yellow eyes I saw the night my family were killed.” At Taehyung’s words, the wolf stiffened, suddenly all emotion was gone from the creature’s eyes and was replaced with stern severity. It was as though the wolf was concerned for Taehyung, scared even.

Taehyung stood straighter, never breaking the creatures gaze before announcing, “I need to get home, I’ll see you later.” However, before Taehyung could set off, the creature had gathered some of Taehyung’s jacket between his teeth and halted his movements.

Now, Taehyung had never before had reason to be scared of this wolf as it had always been friendly. But this small action chilled Taehyung to the bone. He was suddenly strikingly aware of how deserted the street was and how alone the two were. AS affectionate as the wolf had been, Taehyung was reminded that he was, after all, a wild animal.

The wolf suddenly opened its mouth, letting the jacket drop before going and standing in front of Taehyung and beginning to walk down the street. When it looked back to find Taehyung wasn’t following, it let a low whine emit from its throat. Slowly, and cautiously, Taehyung took small steps forward. The wolf turned and continued on its way, every now and then glancing behind to see if Taehyung was still there.

It appeared the wolf was guiding Taehyung home.

Minutes later they approached Taehyung’s building. The wolf plonked itself in front of the building facing the door. Taehyung regarded the creature suspiciously. “Did you just… walk me home?” He questioned. The creature simply looked at him, head slightly angled. “Well, good night,” Taehyung uttered, turning and heading toward the door. However, before he could open it he heard a low, sad whine from behind him.

Slowly turning around, Taehyung gazed unknowingly at the creature. The animal stood up and began walking toward Taehyung, before grasping some of his jacket once again in his mouth and slowly tugging him down. Once Taehyung was kneeling in front of the creature, it slowly, deliberately pushed its nose into the juncture of his neck. After muzzling for a little, all the while Taehyung hadn’t moved except to slowly pat down the creatures back, it returned its face to eye level with Taehyung before placing and small, barely there lick on his cheek.

Taehyung looked at the creature with uncertainty. The creature didn’t seem fussed with the action and simply continued to look Taehyung in the eye. After a moment had passed, the creature once again whined in its throat, prompting Taehyung to stand and once again making his way to the door. As he entered, he shot one last glance at the creature, only to see it looking up at him with such gentle care, he questioned the humanity of the creature once again.

As Taehyung closed the door to his building, he rolled over the events of the day. The city got stranger with each passing day. But he felt himself becoming happier.

 

 

 

 

 

Music pulsed in Taehyung’s ears as he exited his last class of the day. It was a particularly cold day, causing Taehyung to wrap himself in the largest, warmest hoodie he had. With his arms wrapped tightly around himself to allow himself some warmth, he sluggishly walked across the campus toward the university café, hoping to get a hot chocolate to return some heat to his body.

As Taehyung rounded the corner to the café he spotted two figures adamantly arguing with each other in the slight shadow of the building. One taller than the other. Taehyung quickly whipped back around the corner before he could be seen, hiding himself behind the wall and ripping out his ear phones and straining to hear the argument ensuing around the corner.

“I tried, alright, Jungkook. It’s not my fault he doesn’t trust us!” Jimin whisper-yelled at Jungkook.

What were they talking about, Taehyung pondered. Surely, they couldn’t have been talking about him? It was true that Taehyung didn’t trust them, but what were they trying so hard for? He hardly knew either of them, why were they so adamant on befriending him?

“I know, Jimin! But we can’t let them get close to him. I have to protect him, Jimin,” Jungkook retorted. A cold breeze flew past Taehyung making him shiver and wrap his arms tighter around himself, willing his shiver down.

Jimin sighed, tone softening as he replied, “I know, Jungkook. But there’s only so much we can do at arms-length. You can’t keep giving him the cold shoulder and running off whenever you see him. You have to _talk_ to him. Or you’re both going to get hurt,” Jimin paused. Taehyung couldn’t see what was happening, but he felt that perhaps Jimin was comforting Jungkook. Whatever they were discussing seemed to greatly distress the pair. Taehyung had strong suspicions they were talking about his situation. But why was it so important to them, he didn’t know. As he was mulling over these questions, considering the past interactions he had with the pair, he heard them begin talking again.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to be, Jimin,” Jungkook choked out. “I wish I could just _tell him._ ”

Tell Taehyung what? What were the pair hiding from him and why wasn’t he allowed to know? Why were they trying so hard to get close to him? Taehyung had so many questions and so little answers.

He slinked away from the wall and began walking in the opposite direction. He felt it was best to avoid the pair. Whatever was going on, he thought it best he should stay away from Jimin and his little group of mysterious men. He wasn’t sure what was going on, or what they had planned, but he felt it best not to get anymore involved. No matter how hard they all tried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Head down and mulling over the what he had just heard, Taehyung briskly made his way off campus toward his apartment. Forgetting completely about the hot chocolate he previously craved, Taehyung sped through the city, adamant to get home and away from all the confusion. Suddenly, Taehyung was jolted out of his stupor when a hand was placed on his shoulder, stilling him.

Panicked, Taehyung spun around and was greeted by Hyungwon’s familiar frame. Smile making his way on his face, Taehyung greeted the man.

“Hi, Hyungwon. What’s up?” Taehyung breathed out as the man removed his hand from Taehyung’s shoulder. Smile appearing on his face to mirror Taehyung’s.

“Nothing really. Was just wondering if you were up to hanging out?” Hyungwon shyly proposed, eyes looking down to his feet. Taehyung thought his behaviour cute. Forgetting all about his previous distress, Taehyung immediately replied that yes, he was free, and he would love to hang out.

Not long after, the pair were sat at a local restaurant. It was a simple establishment, with subtle class and affordable meals. Taehyung was delighted to have been introduced to the place, as he was still new to the city and eager to discover great places, especially those affordable enough for students.

Sitting across from Hyungwon, they began exchanging in light conversation. Discussing the day’s events, Taehyung conveniently leaving out the argument he witnessed earlier between Jimin and Jungkook. They discussed classes and whether Taehyung felt he was fitting in, in the city.

Several hours passed like this, eating, laughing and talking. Taehyung felt calm with Hyungwon, like he could trust him. It made him feel happy knowing he had possibly made a friend in the city, someone who actually wanted to be with him and didn’t appear to hold any ulterior motives, unlike Jimin and his bunch of friends.

Just as the pair were getting ready to pay and go their separate ways for the night, the bell above the door drew Taehyung’s attention as a familiar pair of friends waltzed into the restaurant. They hadn’t noticed Taehyung yet, so he lowered his head avoiding looking toward the door. Hyungwon, puzzled by Taehyung’s behaviour asked him what was wrong.

“O-oh. It’s nothing really. It’s just, I saw Jimin and Jungkook walk in and I’m trying to avoid them. They just kind of, I don’t know, worry me I guess,” Taehyung muttered out, keeping his voice low so as not to draw the pair’s attention.

Hyungwon appeared almost delighted by this revelation, slow smile appearing upon his face as he proposed, “Oh, that’s too bad. Want to get out of here? I’ll sneak you past.”

“Really, you’d do that?” Taehyung breathed out in relief, “Thank you so much, let’s go,” Relaxed considerably, he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand as said man lead him toward the restaurant’s door, trying to slink past the pair unnoticed. Just as Hyungwon went to open the door, Taehyung immediately remembered the cursed bell that hung above the door, as Hyungwon ripped the door open a light tinkle rang out across the restaurant.

Taehyung glanced behind him to see the pair had turned toward Taehyung and Hyungwon. Both pair of eyes boring into Taehyung as he attempted to shrink his form, angling himself somewhat behind Hyungwon’s arm, refusing to meet the pair’s eyes. Jungkook’s eyes zeroed in on where Hyungwon and Taehyung held hands, narrowing his eyes but never leaving their hands.

“Hyungwon.” Jimin spoke curtly, drawing his eye to the man in question. The restaurant seemed to quieten considerably.

“Jimin. Jungkook. Fancy seeing you two here, what brings you to these parts?” Hyungwon replied casually, not at all fussed by Jimin’s curt tone. Taehyung glanced up at the other pair to find Jungkook’s eyes searching his, unreadable expression swimming in the shadows there.

“We live around here, and you know it,” Jimin accused, eyes narrowing in challenge. His fists clenched at his side as he cast a fleeting glance in Taehyung’s direction, noticing the man willing himself to shrink in their presence.

“Oh, do you?” Hyungwon began, “Must have slipped my mind. Funny that.” His tone was light but laced with something challenging which confused Taehyung. All the while, Jungkook never once let his eyes stray from Taehyung’s small form. His jaw was clenched as his eyes swam with questions and what appeared to be concern, misplaced though it was.

Taehyung tugged on Hyungwon’s arm, causing the man to look down at him as Taehyung begged, “Please, can we leave. I want to go home.” Whispering to prevent the other pair from hearing. Hyungwon’s eyes softened as he looked down at the man.

Glancing back up at Jimin and Jungkook, Hyungwon announced, “Well you heard Taehyung. We really must be on our way. It was nice seeing you two. Bye, now,” Before turning around and pulling Taehyung toward the exit. Before they could get very far, Taehyung suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist, a shot of warmth spread up his arm. A wave of calm coming off the man as he spun around to meet the eyes of the only man who hadn’t spoken throughout he whole interaction.

“Taehyung promise me you’ll be careful,” Jungkook whispered so only Taehyung could hear him. Puzzled, Taehyung was unable to respond at first, prompting Jungkook to lightly tug on his arm to pull him out of his confused state.

“I-I promise,” Taehyung whispered so quietly he was uncertain if he had said it out loud or not. However, it seemed to calm Jungkook as he lightly released Taehyung’s arm as Hyungwon once again attempted to pull Taehyung out of the restaurant. Taehyung didn’t break Jungkook’s gaze until he completely passed the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Hyungwon and Taehyung strolled through the night, the past interaction reducing Taehyung to silence as he only half listened to Hyungwon rant about the pair. Taehyung was uncertain how much time had passed before they approached Taehyung’s building.

Turning to face Hyungwon, Taehyung piped up, “Thank you, for tonight.” Hyungwon gave Taehyung a light smile, eyes tracing the moonlight on his face as he replied, “It’s really no problem. I had a nice night, Taehyung.” This prompted a light blush to brush Taehyung’s cheeks as he cast his eyes downward and tried in vain to suppress the soft smile that was appearing on his face.

Looking up, Taehyung whispered, “Goodnight, Hyungwon.” Making no attempt to hide his smile as Hyungwon returned his goodnight before spinning on his heel and taking off down the street. He cast one last look behind his shoulder at Taehyung as he rounded the corner, he disappeared from view.

Dazed, Taehyung stood in front of his building, smiling dumbly as his eyes lingered on the spot Hyungwon had been only moments before. The sound of rustling to his right drew Taehyung out of his daze, as he spun around to be greeted by the familiar stance of the large, friendly wolf.

“Hey, buddy. What are you doing here? Checking up on me, huh?” Taehyung knelt down to the wolf’s level, scratching behind its ear. “Sorry I haven’t been to the park the last few days. It’s been weird. I promise I’ll go tomorrow,” Taehyung continued, training his gaze on the large creature. Red, affectionate eyes looked back at him, the familiarity of the gaze calming Taehyung considerably.

“You don’t need to worry about me, buddy. I’m alright. But thanks for being so sweet,” Taehyung whispered, lips pulling upward. The wolf leant forward, placing its forehead against Taehyung’s, closing its eyes as it breathed in Taehyung’s scent. Taehyung relaxed and closed his eyes, indescribable warmth filling his veins, as he slowed his strokes down the creatures back.

As the wolf pulled away, red eyes once again zeroing in on Taehyung’s deep brown ones, Taehyung noticed a degree of sadness swimming in the creature’s eyes, as though it would cry at any moment. Worried, Taehyung wrapped his arms around the creature and pressed his face into the fur of its neck as he muttered, “What’s wrong, buddy. Are you okay? I’m sorry if I worried you.” At this, the creature let out a soft howl, confirming Taehyung’s suspicions. Pulling away, Taehyung looked into the creature’s eyes, seeing pain reflected back at him.

“I’m sorry, I won’t disappear like that again. I won’t worry you again. I’m sorry,” Taehyung whispered, tears springing into his eyes as he returned his face to muzzle at the creature’s neck.

The pair sat like that, under the light of the moon. Streetlights cast shadows upon the pair as they embraced, seeking comfort in each other. Comfort only they could provide each other.

If anyone were to look upon the pair, they would be met with a curious sight. But as Taehyung buried his face further into the silk of the beast’s fur as it soaked up the tears spilling from his eyes, he concluded that this creature awarded him a sense of security and calm he had been searching for since the night his family had died.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung walked out of the grocery store, bags clutched between his fingers as he used his arm to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Rearranging his grip on the bags, Taehyung set off down the street toward his apartment. Admiring the day, as the sunlight streamed through the trees and a cool breeze swept through the street, Taehyung smiled slightly, closing his eyes as he angled his face toward the sky soaking up the warmth.

His moment was broken by a shrill yell of his name. Sighing, Taehyung spun around to see Jimin jogging toward him. Still apprehensive toward the group, Taehyung slightly narrowed his eyes at the approaching form before schooling his expression into one he hoped was unreadable.

“Hey, Taehyung. What’s up?” Jimin cheerly uttered. The bags weighed down Taehyung’s arms as he juggled them between his fingers. The heat of the day now tickling his skin as he felt sweat prick his skin.

“… Nothing much. What’s up with you?” Taehyung replied hesitantly, eyes assessing Jimin’s form.

“Oh, just out for a walk. I live around the corner and thought it was a lovely day, so I decided to go out and soak up some sun,” Jimin announced, joyous smile on his lips. It occurred to Taehyung that Jimin made no obvious reference to last night’s events. His reaction to seeing Taehyung and Hyungwon last night could only be described as anger. The complete one-eighty of Jimin’s personality was making Taehyung’s head spin as he grappled to understand the man.

“Right well, I have to get these groceries home, so I’ll see you around,” Taehyung expressed, angling to turn around and walk off toward his apartment.

“Wait!“ Jimin yelled whilst he grabbed at Taehyung’s arm. The reaction eerily reminiscent of what Jungkook did last night. Spinning his head back around, Taehyung eyed Jimin’s distressed form. Desperate look in his eyes and he gripped the sleeve of Taehyung’s shirt between his fingers.

“I-I’m sorry. About last night. I shouldn’t have reacted that way,” Jimin breathed out. “But you have to believe me, you can’t trust Hyungwon. He isn’t who he seems to be-“ Jimin was cut off by Taehyung’s exhausted sigh. He was finally making friends in the city and now Jimin, who he knew exactly nothing about, was trying to warn him off him.

“Enough, Jimin! I don’t know why you even care. We barely know each other. You can’t tell me who I should be friends with!” Taehyung almost yelled out. He was getting really tired of all the secrets and warnings. He just wanted to go home, get dressed out of his hot clothes and lay down to watch a movie. The bag in his hands were getting heavier with each passing moment and he was simply exhausted. His good day had been dampened by this interaction.

“I’m not trying to tell you who you should be friends with. I’m just warning you. You promised Jungkook you’d be careful so just believe me, you need to stay away from Hyungwon and all his friends. They’re hiding a lot from you,” Jimin said, desperation lacing his tone.

“Oh,” Taehyung laughed, “and you and all your friends are hiding nothing from me? You and Jungkook appearing everywhere I am, desperately trying to hang out with me. Jungkook sprinting off whenever he sees me but insisting I listen to him and begging me to be careful. What’s that about, Jimin! I’m tired, I don’t understand you two. I don’t understand anything,” Taehyung trailed off. He didn’t understand their fascination with him, he just wanted friends, and everything was so over-complicated he was exhausted.

Jimin’s eyes softened. He understood how unfair the situation was and wished he could tell Taehyung everything, but he couldn’t. He had promised Jungkook he would wait for him to explain everything himself. In the meantime, he had to ensure Taehyung stayed out of harm’s way.

“I know, and I’m sorry. Jungkook – he, means well, I promise you. And we’ll stop being so secretive. We just want to be your friend. With time you’ll understand why we are acting the way we are, but until then, _please,_ listen to me. Be careful of Hyungwon. You should sit with us on campus, let us show you around. Please, Taehyung,” The softness of Jimin’s tone threw Taehyung a little. He couldn’t understand what was going on but so desperately wanted to trust Jimin.

“I-I don’t know, Jimin. We’ll see. You’ve given me no reason to trust you. And Jungkook just runs off all the time, a-and that _hurts_ Jimin. And I don’t even know why, I barely know the guy! But it does. So, I don’t know,” tearfully, Taehyung muttered out.

“Just, give us a second chance. We promise to invite you in and treat you better. I’ll talk to Jungkook, ask him to stop being a dick. Just give us a second chance. I promise you won’t regret it,” Jimin whispered, care seeping into his voice. He looked up through his eyelashes at Taehyung. Jimin watched the tears collect in his eyes before they spilled over.

“Okay,” Taehyung resigned, “Okay, one more chance. That’s all you get,” he whispered. Jimin sighed in relief, a small cheer under his breath as he pulled Taehyung into a light, awkward hug making a soft smile appear on Taehyung’s face.

Maybe second time’s the charm, Taehyung thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Taehyung found himself sitting with Jimin’s friends at a table just outside the university café.  He was introduced to Namjoon and Seokjin, friends he had heard Jimin speak of in passing but never met. He thought they were quite nice, inviting and understanding as they took Taehyung to sit between them, snuggling him into their sides and immediately launching into conversation, divulging funny stories and discussing how they met everyone else at the table.

Taehyung was in stitches, tears streaming down his face as he laughed at the tales Namjoon and Seokjin recounted. Next to Seokjin, sat Jimin who occasionally would send Taehyung fleeting looks, relief evident on his face as he saw how he was fitting into the group. Yoongi was rubbing soothing circles on Jimin’s back as he whispered, what Taehyung assumed, were encouraging words to calm Jimin’s nerves.

Taehyung didn’t understand the importance of this meeting, or why Jimin was so adamant on ensuring Taehyung fit in with his friends. But he was too distracted by Namjoon and Seokjin to worry about it too much.

Across of Taehyung sat Jungkook, next to Hoseok. Jimin had apparently been successful in talking to Jungkook, because when Taehyung had approached the table earlier, Jimin’s arm slung over his shoulder, Jungkook had sent a soft greeting his way. However, he refused to meet Taehyung’s eye as he stared too intently at his lunch Taehyung was afraid it would burst into flames.

As Seokjin’s tale came to an end, Taehyung roamed his eyes over the people sitting at the table. He noticed the indescribable closeness of Yoongi and Jimin and they looked into each other’s eyes with such unrivalled affection. Affection Taehyung longed for. Small, envious smile pulling at his lips, Taehyung pulled his eyes from the pair to glance across from him at Hoseok and Jungkook. The latter had already been watching him. Embarrassed at being caught admiring the couple, Taehyung quickly averted his eyes, casting them down to avoid Jungkook’s prying eyes.

Hands resting loosely on the table, Taehyung began chewing at his lip. Sudden nervousness coursing through his body. Before he could mull too hard over his nerves, he felt someone wrap their hands around his.

Looking up, Taehyung was met with Jungkook’s curious, caring eyes boring into his. Warmth and calm spread through his body as the world slowed. All Taehyung could see was Jungkook, looking as intently at him as Yoongi had been looking at Jimin.

Neither said anything, afraid they would disrupt the bubble they found themselves in. Taehyung couldn’t explain the sense of security and belonging that came over him as he looked into Jungkook’s eyes. He felt calm, as though he was right where he belonged.

Taehyung saw such intensity and affection swimming in Jungkook’s eyes that he was almost overwhelmed, had it not been for the indescribable warmth coursing through his veins. Slowly Taehyung raked his eyes over Jungkook’s face, drinking in his appearance and admiring his sharp features. His round, doe-eyes were accented by his high cheekbones, sharp and angular. The sharpness of his jaw outlined his unique softness of his features. Taehyung was overcome with such attraction for the boy that he previously hadn’t known.

All too soon, the moment was disrupted when, seemingly at the same time, the boys noticed the quiet that had blanketed the group. Turning to see the rest of the group curiously analysing the pair, they ripped their hands apart. Cheeks dusting with blush as they willed themselves to forget what had occurred moments earlier.

Taehyung glanced up at Jimin, seeing a familiar strain of concern flash through his eyes before it was taken over by a slight blush of redness. Blinking, the colour disappeared so quickly Taehyung felt he imagined it. Maybe he was missing his buddy, the memory of the familiar wolf pulling on his heart strings.

It was when he glanced behind Jimin that he noticed the stern look Yoongi was throwing Jungkook’s way. A threatening gaze swimming with warning. Warning of what, Taehyung didn’t know. When he turned to look back at Jungkook, he noticed the young man’s hands were in fist, squeezing so tightly they were dusting with white. Jaw clenched tightly as he returned Yoongi’s tough gaze, as though challenging him.

A loud cough brought everyone out of their silent state, snapping everyone back to normal as Hoseok launched into a story, breaking the tension. The events transpired to quickly, Taehyung was left reeling wondering what had just happened.

As he chanced a glance in the corner of his eye, Taehyung noticed Jungkook staring intently down at his hands. For a moment, Taehyung thought he saw Jungkook’s fingernails shaped like subtle claws, hanging off the ends of his hand, a dazzling red flashing past his eyes. Taehyung turned his gaze away to focus on Hoseok, he brushed it off. He hadn’t slept well the night before and was feeling exhaustion seep through his bones.

Drawing his eyes away, he missed the look of fear and panic Namjoon and Seokjin shared above him, before they shot Jungkook a look filled with stern warning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung was once again sitting at the quiet, secluded park after class. He was feeling light, as it had been far too long since Taehyung had been here. Having not come for a few days had taken a toll on him. He didn’t realise how dependant he was on this small pocket of nature for calm and tranquillity.

He found himself sketching Jungkook’s face from memory. His face was etched into Taehyung’s mind, for reasons he was unable to explain. Humming as he shaded the depth of his subject’s eyes, he pondered where the wolf he had come to know so well was. Usually by now he would be here. Sitting on his lap, lulled to sleep, even breaths calming Taehyung. But he had been here for hours and still the creature hadn’t appeared. Taehyung was becoming apprehensive, worrying for the wellbeing of the animal.

He wondered whether the creature had simply lost interest in Taehyung, after all, the last time he had seen the creature he’d cried into its neck. Slowing down the movements of his pen on paper, Taehyung rocked his head back into the tree, closing his eyes as he let the stress of the week seep from his bones. Letting out a loud sigh, Taehyung tuned out the world around him. Too wrapped in his own world, he only just heard the slight rustle of leaves close to him.

Alert and buzzing with happiness at the thought of seeing his friendly wolf, Taehyung sat to attention, sketchbook forgotten as he peered eagerly at the shaking bush waiting for the creature to appear.

As he stared at the rustling bush, he spotted an emerging paw. He noticed however, that the paw wasn’t the familiar obsidian black of the wolf he had come to know. Instead this wolf was larger with a deep brown coat. Fear struck Taehyung’s heart at the possibility this wolf would be aggressive and violent.

Slowly standing up, Taehyung began to back away from the bush as the creature emerged completely from the bush. The shining, stark yellow of its eyes froze Taehyung with such unbridled fear as the night his family died flashed through his mind.

Frantic breaths left Taehyung’s mouth as he continued taking steps backwards, unable to break the creatures gaze. The beast seemed to assess him, looking up and down his panicked form. The creature narrowed its eyes as it spotted Taehyung cowering, trying to slink away from the approaching animal.

Taking another small step backwards, hands raised in defence, the creature began bearing its teeth, letting out a low, threatening snarl. Pricks of terror ran up Taehyung’s spine as tears began to gather in his eyes. He could feel his heartbeat slamming erratically against his ribcage.

Stumbling backwards as the wolf began approaching Taehyung, gaining speed and growing its form, threateningly looking Taehyung in the eye, lemon coloured eyes displaying a menacing eagerness to frighten Taehyung.

The quiet of the park now struck Taehyung with a newfound eeriness as he pondered the likelihood of his escape. The sun had almost completely sunk below the horizon now, blanketing the park with a darkness that heightened Taehyung’s unease.

Due to the near all-encompassing dark now covering the park, the shining yellow of the creature’s eyes shone almost beautifully, contrasting with the deep, chocolate of the creature’s coat. The long nails of the creature’s paws dug angrily into the ground, sharpness easing their descent into the ground. Taehyung pictured them sinking into him. His mouth went dry.

Continuing his slow steps toward the exit, Taehyung wished so desperately that someone would save him. Tears streamed down his hot cheeks as he felt chilled to his bone in fear. Breaths barely exiting the confines of his chest as his throat tightened in trepidation. Sweat began to break out on his skin as he grew petrified.

The low growls of the creatures began to increase in volume as Taehyung got closer to the exit, he attempted pacifying the creature with promises that he wasn’t a threat, but they only seemed to illicit a small huff of amusement of the creature as though it was mocking him. Perhaps, Taehyung considered, the creature knew he wasn’t a threat. It dawned on Taehyung in this moment that he recognised this particular wolf. The yellow eyes, the deep chocolate coat. This was the same wolf he had seen that day on his grandmother’s farm.

How had it followed him to Seoul? Why was it so intent on harming Taehyung?

A fresh shock of fear shot down Taehyung’s spine as he realised this wolf had malicious intent from the beginning. He began to shake so violently in fear, hot tears rolling down his face as he debated his options. He could turn and bolt, but he probably wouldn’t get far given the wolf was without a doubt faster than him. He could continue backing off until he got somewhere populated with people, it was a Friday after all, the city would be busy. Or he could wait and pray someone came to save him. None of the options seemed particularly hopeful.

It dawned on Taehyung that he probably wouldn’t get out of this alive. He would probably die tonight. To a degree this calmed him. He could be with his family again, he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

But largely, he was terrified. He didn’t want to die, not really. He wanted to get away from this and live. He was finally making friends in the city and he didn’t want to die this violent death. He was all his grandmother had left. At the very least, he needed to stay alive for her.

Frantic sobs began to slip out of Taehyung’s mouth. Breaking past the knot in his throat, he let out a whimper. The wolf’s ears perked at the sound, letting out a menacing growl in response.

“P-please don’t h-hurt me,” Taehyung whimpered. “I-I p-promise I’m nothing to you,” tears streamed down Taehyung’s cheeks as he pleaded. The wolf slowed, processed Taehyung’s words before letting out a bone-chilling growl that made Taehyung yelp.

Suddenly, almost out of the air, a figure appeared in front of Taehyung. Back to Taehyung, arm cast out to the side to shield Taehyung. In the dark Taehyung struggled to make out to identity of his saviour.

“Leave him alone,” the figure growled, almost animalistic. The wolf seemed to roar in response, yellow eyes glowering. “Leave now and maybe I’ll let you live,” the figure continued. The stern tone was so powerful it rooted Taehyung to his spot.

The wolf continued to growl in challenge, eyeing the mysterious figure as it raised heckles in anger. Taehyung gripped the stranger in front of him, hands bunching up the loose shirt hanging on the man’s broad frame.

Taehyung sobbed in relief. Perhaps he would live through the night.

“He isn’t yours. If you harm him I w _ill_ kill you, do you understand me?” The stranger’s voice boomed throughout the deserted park. The wolf growled in response. It almost appeared as though the two were sharing a conversation. Discussing Taehyung’s fate.

“LEAVE,” the stranger barked, voice dropping several octaves. Almost growling, mimicking the wolf. The stranger wrapped his arm behind him latching around Taehyung, protecting him from the gaze of the creature.

When the wolf growled again, the stranger’s grip tightened on Taehyung. The wolf lowered, readying to launch at the pair. Lips pulled completely back, revealing a horrifying set of sharp, predatorial teeth. Taehyung shook.

Suddenly the stranger turned to Taehyung. As Taehyung finally got to see the stranger’s face he was at once able to identify the person who had come to his defence. The familiar features he was drawing earlier, tracing his smooth definitions onto paper, sketched entirely from memory. Taehyung would never forget the man’s face. He recognised Jungkook immediately. Stunning red flashed through his eyes, leaving Taehyung in a frozen state of awe.

Taehyung almost forgot the scene playing out around them as he froze to admire Jungkook’s features in the moonlight. The hardness of his eyes bored into Taehyung as he barked out a curt “RUN,” before turning around and sprinting towards the creature.

Taehyung wasted no time in spinning around and launching out the exit. He heard almost grotesque sounds behind him. Ripping and growling. Loud barks and yelps of pain. Taehyung was terrified for Jungkook. He did the only thing he could think of. Still running, Taehyung retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Jimin’s number.

_“Taehyung? What’s wrong?”_ Taehyung heard through the phone

“Jimin, I-it’s Jungkook. He – wolf…. Park. He’s going to get himself killed, Jimin. _Help him,_ ” Taehyung breathed out, panicked breaths burning in his chest as he bolted through the quiet city streets.

_“What? Taehyung what are you talking about? What’s wrong?”_ Jimin asked again.

“Just- you need to help him Jimin. He’s in the park. There was a wolf. Please, _please,_ ” Taehyung sobbed out, clutching his phone.

_“Oh shit. Taehyung get yourself home, I’m on my way. Everything is going to be okay, do you understand me?”_ Jimin said before hanging up. Taehyung simply let out a panicked wail, never once slowing down as he sailed down the street in the direction of his building.

The only thought on his mind, _I hope Jungkook is okay._

The quiet of the night eerie, the only sounds heard were the slaps of Taehyung’s feet on the pavement, his choked sobs bouncing off the buildings.

Memories of his family flashed through his mind, always shadowed by the dazzling glow of yellow eyes staring down at him.

It wasn’t until hours later as Taehyung was sitting at home that he realised he had never told Jungkook nor Jimin where the park he frequented was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone!  
> Here's chapter two, i hope i didn't make you all wait too long!
> 
> I'm starting chapter three tomorrow, so hopefully it will be out soon as well!
> 
> Once again, i'll be forever thankful if you leave Kudos and comments. I read every single comment and respond to them all!
> 
> See you guys soon,  
> Amy xx
> 
> Follow my twitter for spoilers and secrets - https://twitter.com/beduu2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!!
> 
> It's my first time every writing a fic, my first time writing ever actually so i'm a bit nervous aha!!
> 
> I have heaps planned for this story and i'm so keen to get it all out, i'm not sure about a posting schedule but i am definitely starting chapter 2 tomorrow!!  
> I have chapters and story lines and character planned for heaps of chapters but i'm not too sure how many i'm going to have in the end!!
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned, leave comments or kudos and i'll check all of it out and respond to what i can!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr for sneak peaks and character updates (Also just pics of bts ahah)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/beduu2  
> Tumblr:  
> http://bedduu.tumblr.com
> 
> Till next time everyone xx


End file.
